


Gallery surprises/美术馆惊喜

by cherrygoldlove, orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Accidental Watersports, Anal Sex, Bickering, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, a drabble that grew to six thousand words, slight crack, 一夜情, 恋爱中的傻瓜
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A meeting in the gallery brings Bond more surprises than he was ready for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gallery surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653768) by [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove). 
  * A translation of [Gallery surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653768) by [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove). 



> 我总担心自己词不达意，担心有些时候会有些意译过头，恳请指出其中的不足！  
> 原文非常可爱，所有的美好都属于她和电影人物，我不拥有他们。  
> 如果你喜欢的话记得去原文给原作姑娘点小心心呀！

Q在酒吧里一眼瞄到他——高个，金发，严肃的外表和考究的穿着。完全就是他喜欢的类型。  
他不求什么浪漫爱情，他只想被人好好操一顿。最好是个能干上他一夜然后第二天清早就滚蛋的。在MI6上了两天班之后他真的受不了任何亲密关系中来自另一方的抱怨了。而且从日程表安排和部门走廊的便捷程度来看，他十分确定“空闲时间”将成为他未来职业生活里最难得的奢侈品。  
于是他向那个金发男人投去一个火辣的暗示性目光，他打定了主意。  
*  
背重重撞上公寓走廊的墙，他感觉自己肺里的空气都要被这个James，自称James的男人的坚实的身体压出去。  
他们甚至都没喝完杯子里的东西，金发男人就把他拽出酒吧带进一辆闪亮、昂贵的阿斯顿马丁里。这一行为让他本就酸软的膝关节更像一滩烂泥，他真的爱死了这种有好车品的男人。  
被男人从臀部完全托起时他剧烈地喘着，伸出两条胳膊紧紧环住了他的一夜情对象。在黏黏糊糊的亲吻中他咕哝着指挥对方朝着卧室去。  
*  
几小时后，他懒洋洋地躺在床上，看着James在房间里一件一件捡起地上的衣服。他一边在心里赞叹着James雕塑般完美的身材，一边回味着刚刚这幅躯体在他身上干的那些甜蜜的坏事。  
James是个完美的情人。体贴，细心，自信而充满激情，那一点点的自负在他身上看起来也无比性感。  
他浑身酥麻，被干的恰到好处，可能有一阵子他都没法坐下了。可是他仍感觉并没有完全满足。  
于是他翻了个身，床单从他身上滑下。他屈膝分开双腿，看了James一眼，开始玩弄自己还没合上的、湿润的洞。  
几秒后这男人就又回到了他身上。  
*  
那一晚过去的几个星期里他几乎都忘了那放荡的一夜，全心沉浸在他新得到的有趣工作里。好吧，可能也没忘那么干净——他在脑子里一遍又一遍地回味着那晚，只不过他不愿意承认罢了。  
James在那天清晨的早些时候用一个温柔的吻将他唤醒，在他的唇边低声说了一句谢谢之后就离开了。没有便条，没有电话，也没留下任何许诺。  
就像他一开始所希望的那样，James变成了一段回忆。  
但一个月后事情变得不对头了，他仿佛被施了什么晕头咒一样变得浑浑噩噩，随后是一个灾难般的晕倒，他发现自己怀孕了。  
到今天他也不知道他到底为什么决定留下这个孩子。  
*  
Q怀了一个孩子。  
这孩子只有一个爸爸。  
这件事既不好解释解释起来也不太好听，社会上依旧存在偏见，但是Q随他去了。  
他越来越想知道他是否还能找到那个神秘的金发男人。起码Q要告诉他自己怀了他的孩子，然后让他自己选择是否要参与进这件事来。  
但他告诉自己，不行。  
他们并不处在恋爱关系中，James也不欠他任何东西。他们都一致同意那只是一场简单的一夜情——没有事后纠缠。那这算什么？这当然算是“事后纠缠”的一种，Q自己也不想强迫任何人做任何事。  
不久之后他的同事们开始对他产生怜爱，在日常工作上时不时帮点儿小忙；他也接连晋升，成了Q支部的副手——MI6有史以来最年轻的也是升职最快的Q支部副手。更令人吃惊的是那时候他怀孕也有六个月了。  
他为自己感到骄傲。  
*  
然后MI6就被炸飞了，他变成了Q支部的头儿。  
在休息日的大清早就被人叫醒对他来说也不是什么新奇或者偶发事件。他想跟以前一样起床，但他发现随着肚子越来越大，起床穿衣变得越来越困难；他只好套上那些明显不太合身的衣服匆匆忙忙去上班。  
他在那个冒着烟的大楼前面短暂地停留了一会儿。  
从那开始一切事情都发展的快了起来。  
他被Tanner接到，带去见M，被审问了一番（他坚持这样称呼这场面试，因为那就是他的切身感受），然后在他知道这一切之前，Q成为了Q。  
他把他的部门搬到了隧道里，在这一团混乱中尽可能地组织好了部门里的工作, 接管了所有的00任务。  
就在那时他拿到了一份之前丢的00特工档案。007，海军中校James Bond，女王最不守规矩的任性特工，至今失联。  
在他看到档案里那张他一夜情对象的脸时他脸色煞白，照片中的那张脸仿佛也在看着他，湛蓝的眼睛直直盯着他。  
他到底是什么运气啊？  
Q深呼吸试图使自己冷静下来，他把档案搁在一边，想着回头缓缓再看。他此刻只想回到他温暖的床上，好好想想事情到底是怎么发展到现在这个境地的。  
他应该坦率面对吗？  
他应该否认那是James的孩子吗？  
在接下来的将近三个月时间里避免见到这位特工的几率几乎为零，所以Q还是要准备好面对他。  
他摸了摸自己圆圆的腹部，从办公椅上站起来走到部门里去视察工作，试图不被这个“James事件”占据大脑。  
*  
一周以后，Q用一件派克外套把自己裹起来，前往跟那位与自己有过一夜情并将出发去往下一个任务的特工约定的地点，国家美术馆。  
或许他们最好选在一个比较公开的场合见面，最好也别花太长时间，以避免长时间的尴尬对话和可能爆发的争吵。  
他想开诚布公地谈谈自己怀孕的事儿，也说一下有关孩子父亲的问题，但Q不想暗示自己想从金发男人那儿获得某些形式的支持。  
他扬起头，自信又放松地踏入刚刚James走进的那间展厅。毕竟今天要接受“惊喜”的人可不是自己。  
Q慢慢靠近，在他要坐下的时候，James扭过头来看他，那双蓝色的瞳孔先是因为认出他倏地收缩，随后James震惊地瞪大了眼睛，从头到脚地打量着Q，最后视线聚焦在Q隆起的腹部。  
Q在他身边坐下，没有看特工。在发觉特工的眼神胶着在他腹部的时候Q的嘴角微微翘起。  
“请告诉我你只是中午猛吃了一顿……”  
Q忍不住笑了，  
“没那么好运，六个月大，你的。”他轻轻地宣布，但语气很严肃。  
特工又看了几秒眼前的画，震惊到说不出话来。他们沉默地坐了仿佛永恒一般漫长的一分钟，特工终于决定离开，  
“如果不介意的话我先——”  
“别这么快，007，”Q用一个温和的笑容制止了他，这实属稀罕——00特工在这么短的时间内连吃两惊。  
金发男人在坐回来的时候发出一种介于叫苦和咆哮的声音。  
“你怎么知道我的代号？”  
“我是你新的军需官。”  
“你开什么玩笑……”  
“怎么，就因为我没穿实验室的白袍？”他笑着回击。  
“因为你脸上还有雀斑，老天，你还怀着六个月的孩子。”  
“我的外表和能力无关，而且怀孕又不是残疾。”  
“好吧，或许你的外表真的跟你的能力看起来有点儿关系——你甚至都不能采取适当的避孕措施来防止自己怀上一夜情对象的孩子。”  
“这不是我一个人的问题，好吗？首先避孕套它破了，其次某些人应该学会检查这些玩意儿然后告知他们的伴侣。所以你明白了？年龄也不是办事效率的保证。”  
“看来年轻也不能代表创新。猜猜看如果吃了事后避孕药会怎么样？”  
“那把我的脑袋搅得一团糟。而且，不管怀孕还是没有，年轻与否，在我喝完第一杯茶之前我可以用我的笔电做的事儿比你出一年外勤干的还要多。”  
“哦，那你还要我干什么？”  
“总会需要人去扣动扳机的。”  
“或是不用开枪。很难搞清你睡衣里面有什么东西。”金发特工伸出手，冷静地看着他，希望自己看起来专业。  
“Remy。”  
“叫我Q，007，”他握住了特工的手，然后从外套的内袋里掏出一个信封，“机票，档案和护照。”  
Jame从容地接过来。  
“关于你的……”他稍稍朝着Q的肚子挪了一点。  
“把你的想法憋回去，等你从上海回来之后我们再讨论这个问题。”明显这个男人有些动摇了，Q只希望这不会影响他任务的顺利进行，“我不指望从你那儿得到什么，我也不想对你隐瞒任何事。唯一就是我们可能要做一些HR的文书工作，毕竟这可能会影响我们以后的工作关系……”这些话似乎对特工起到了一点安抚效果。Q想赶紧结束，他把指纹枪和无线信号发射器交给了特工。  
在他正欲起身离开的时候James拽住了他的手，  
“呃……我能摸一下吗？”  
Q犹豫了，目前为止除了医生还没有人摸过他的腹部。  
然后他笑着同意了。Q敞开一点外套，显出他盖在白衬衫下隆起的腹部，领带拧巴着折在圆圆的肚子上。为了今天的见面他想让自己看起来好看一点。  
“好吧。”  
James的手很温暖，他小心翼翼地按上那片隆起，他温柔的蓝眼睛也一眨不眨地盯着他触碰的地方。  
“没事的，你不会伤害到我们。”Q将他自己的手盖在男人的手上，放心地按了按。当小宝宝决定用踢来回应他们的按压时，Q发誓自己绝对感觉到James震惊地抖了一下。“看起来他认得你。”  
“他？”蓝眼睛的主人抬起头来盯着Q。  
“嗯，是个男孩。”  
Q的手滑到大腿上，James又轻轻摸了两下就收回了手，但仍旧盯着Q的肚子看。  
Q坐在那儿温柔的笑着，给特工一点缓和的时间。然后他挺着肚子艰难地站起来，  
“请将所有的“设备”完整带回。如果你做到，你可以不用带套。最近我真的特别想要……”Q下流的眨了眨眼，转身离开了。  
那个震惊又困惑的特工仍坐在那儿。


	2. Chapter 2

一开始一切都还算正常，Q只是发现一些精挑细选出来的巧克力、健康食品和鲜榨果汁（遵医嘱，他好久都没喝茶了）像魔法一样凭空出现在他私人办公室的桌子上；然后他的椅子也被换成了更宽大更舒适的那种。  
几天后他走进他的办公室，看到一条巨大的、长毛绒的奶油色沙发出现在角落里，上头还贴心的搭了条毯子。  
“另一位爸爸终于决定现身了？”Eve的声音从他背后传来。  
“看来如此。”Q回答，脑子里一片空白。  
但在几天后的周日，Q的早饭被两个拿着大包小包走进他家的快递员打断，他觉得是时候把话说清楚了。  
快递员们开始拆包，看到Q不悦的样子也露出抱歉和一点被吓到的表情。Q把他的笔电捞过来，连上自己的耳机登入MI6的系统打给那个该死的特工。  
“007。”电话那头的声音粗哑，昏昏欲睡。  
“我没告诉你等你上海的任务结束了再回来讨论这个问题吗？我是个有能力照顾我自己的成年人了，我不需要也不想要你的溺爱。我也不管你到底是怎么跟我部门里面的人说的，他们已经开始踮着脚尖走路了！我不能去运营一个整天只关心我是否沮丧、或者我的脚是不是又受伤了的部门！你可能不了解我，但在你那原始的脑袋瓜决定开始破坏我追求的完美工作环境之前，他们确实尊重并服从我！”  
通讯另一头沉默着，邦德明智地闭上嘴听Q的怒吼。  
“谢谢你的关心和礼物，但这样就足够了，James。”  
“好的，长官。”他粗哑地应了。顺从，但失落。  
Q环顾着他的公寓，快递员低头示意后快速地离开了，Q松了一口气但仍绷着脸。  
所以他现在脾气有点暴躁了，但那又怎么样。  
“刚刚他们拿进来的奇怪粉色东西是什么？”  
“一个孕妇用的托腹枕头……可以帮你支撑住你的肚子。”电话那头的声音犹犹豫豫。  
Q哼了一声。他的确需要一个，最近他感觉睡觉也越来越不舒服了。  
“谢谢你。继续睡吧。记得要守规矩。”  
“晚安，Remy。”  
然后电话就被挂断了，Q对着笔电皱起了眉头。  
天，这个男人……  
*  
听到门外头的奇怪声音时，Bond正往脸上涂剃须膏。  
他握着枪小心翼翼地去应门。  
“客房服务。”  
听到门外人的声音，Bond放松并露出一个微笑，尽管他有那么一丁点失望。  
“我明明什么都没点，”他打开门让Eve进来，“更没叫你。”  
那混账女人看到他吃瘪的脸笑的更灿烂了。  
“我得到一点儿新消息，”她阔步走进，不忘把门带上。  
“让你来传递情报未免太大材小用了。”邦德回到镜子前拿起剃刀，继续刚刚手头的活儿。  
“为了更好地温习业务。况且现在Q的身体状况并不适合飞行，我还敢打保票他变成这样跟你脱不开干系。”  
Bond惊讶之中割伤了自己，他低声骂了一句。  
“给。”Eve走过来给他递了张纸。  
“作为有秘密需要保守的人来说你表现的太明显了，你要输了。”  
Bond不做评价，不想再被这妖女捉到任何把柄。  
“说真的，送那么多礼物、还恐吓他的下属？你真的离开了太久忘了他是什么样的人，你所做的都是最容易冒犯到他的事。”  
“我不了解他，Eve。”  
“什么？”Eve手里一顿。  
她不耐烦地点着脚，但邦德拒绝继续讨论这个话题，只是对着镜子继续刮他的胡茬。  
结束之后他转过身来。  
“我根本不了解他。我们是在酒吧里碰见的，那只是场一夜情。”  
Eve睁大了眼睛。  
*  
那男人真的非常惹人生气！  
那个厚脸皮的自大狂……他在那个人面前把自己完完全全羞辱了一通。Q作为一个冉冉升起的新星，也犯了自大带来的错误，现在他们还得在伦敦的地下抓住那只逃跑的老鼠。  
“你左手边有个服务间门。”Q命令，他试图让自己的声音听起来坚定一点。  
“收到，”耳机里随后传来一阵叮铃桄榔的声音，“门打不开。”  
“当然能开，你用撞的试试。我们都知道你很会撞。”Q忍不住讲了句玩笑，这真一点儿也不专业。  
“你怎么不自己过来让我撞撞看？”  
“我昨天本来是想邀请你的，猜猜是谁在电话里睡着了？”  
Bond不悦的低声咆哮两句。  
Q挺直了背，把眼镜往上推了推，在办公场所他的专业精神也随之被唤醒。  
他们还是没睡上。  
*  
老M死了，他的职业生涯也算玩完了。尽管在他和Tanner为Silva铺设追踪的路线时Mallory在他的背上象征性地拍了拍。  
Q侧躺着把自己裹进一条海军蓝色的、不可思议舒适的毯子里（也是Bond的礼物之一），孕妇枕环绕着他的身体，支撑着他的肚子和膝盖。端着一杯热可可，Q想，这可能是他怀孕以来第一次感受到真正的孤独。  
在以前他缓解这种孤独的方法，是出门去寻找一具温热的身体来驱赶他体内寂寞夜晚带来的寒意。鉴于他现在还怀着个孩子，那法子真的不太可行。  
他从Tanner那里得到消息Bond已经回到了伦敦，但是 Remy犹豫了，他应该去找James吗？他们还几乎是陌生人，他不觉得自己跟他的关系足以让他有资格去安慰那受伤的特工。  
况且他也不算真正意义上的独自一人。  
把半空的马克杯搁到床边桌上，Q两手摸着肚子，在那片紧张的皮肤上打着圈，慢慢睡着了。  
他在床下陷的感觉中醒来，沉重温暖的手臂从背后搂住他，Q想把闯入者推开，但他回头瞥到一头标志性的金色短发，还有那双蓝眼睛。  
“James?”  
“对不起，我吓到你了……”特工轻轻的说，吐息中带着浓重的威士忌味道，“我……我想抱着你，就像这样，可以吗？”  
Q的心狂跳不止。  
过了一会儿James慢慢向他靠近，手轻拍在他的身侧和臀部，也不知他在找什么东西。等James调整好姿势后，Q拉过James的手，环过自己的身体，把他宽厚的手掌覆在自己的肚子上。  
也许某天他会习惯的。也许。


	3. Chapter 3

早上，那令人恼火的男人果然已经离开了。  
Q模模糊糊记得他临走前吻了他，还替他把毯子掖好；然后下一件他知道的有关Bond的事儿就是那场墨西哥的爆炸了。  
这可不像他本来想的那样，金发的特工也许会为了孩子选择留在国内。但是有些警告他必须得说一下。  
*  
“Q在白厅总不太自在，刚好现在合并，他就把部门搬到这儿来了，像以前一样，不被监视，”Tanner带着Bond在MI6的地下隧道中穿行，从Tanner向他投去的那些诡异表情来看，Bond感觉自己像在被带上刑场。那挺着硕大肚子的棕发男人比以往更加引人注目了。“我听说他给你准备了特别的礼物。”  
绝对是一场处刑。但是他还不太明白自己到底犯了什么事，除了让MI6可爱的Q支部负责人还没结婚就被搞大了肚子这件事以外。  
“我都等不及了。”  
*  
“啊，007。”Q从他的工作台上抬起头，他薄薄的樱桃色嘴唇弯起，露出一个邪恶的微笑。  
“Q。”他小心翼翼地点头。  
*  
邦德被领到另一个房间的一张椅子上坐下，他的右手袖子被卷起，手臂被放进一个奇怪的机器里。  
“接下来你可能会感觉有点儿……”Q提醒道，按下注射钮，“刺痛。”  
“老天！”Bond差点跳起来，嘴里大声骂着，他倒吸一口冷气，痛到咬牙切齿。所以就是这样，“你知道我没别的意思，就是不小心说漏嘴。”  
“噢，真的吗？你管在你擅离职守的时候持续追踪你愚蠢而且未经批准的行为的军需官叫小混蛋，就真是说漏了嘴这么简单？”  
可以预见自己赢不了这场辩论，Bond选择换一个话题。  
“这是什么？”他示意那边的监视器。  
“最尖端的纳米技术，Smart blood。植入你血液循环系统中的微芯片。我们可以通过这个追踪你的行动，看到这些读数了吗？我们可以在这颗星球的任何一个地方随时监测你的信号”军需官恶狠狠地笑了。  
“听上去真不错。”哦，操。  
“算是墨西哥事件后的保险措施，M直接命令的。”  
“想必也是。”  
*  
Q被落在脖子上的吻唤醒。  
“抱歉。”  
“你可没真这么觉得，所以就别演了。”他抱怨道，“我以为这时候你已经‘消失’了？”  
James缓缓呼出一口气，躺到一边，“计划有变。”  
后背突然暴露在冰冷的空气里，Q打了个冷战。他疑惑地转头看着躺在他旁边的金发男人。  
“如果你决定回来你最好证明你在这儿有点用。”  
“你的后腰又开始痛了吗？”  
“某种程度上来说是的。你想不到我今天可以有多淫荡……我感觉我下面已经完全张开甚至在流水了，我真的很想要一根巨屌插进来……”  
James咯咯地笑起来，又贴近了他的身体，轻轻吮咬着Q的肩膀。  
“噢别，别，我不需要也不想做前戏了，直接操我就可以。润滑剂就在你那边的床头柜里。”  
最后在Q的颈部轻咬一口，Bond开始忙活起来。不久Q就开始发出愉悦的呻吟，屁股在Bond两根湿润的粗手指上淫乱地扭动。  
*  
“噢，哦，哦天，别……我的屁股。”  
*  
“天，你这个老头能不能用点力，我根本感觉不到你在插我。”  
*  
“五个月前你还有机会后入我。现在就别抱怨了赶紧——操——这太棒了……”  
*  
“让我骑你，显然你都不知道怎么好好用你的老二。真丢人。”  
Bond呻吟着滚到一边，顺从地仰面躺下。  
“我们第一次上床的时候你可没这么能说。”  
“我那时候可没大肚子，而这又是谁的错呢？”  
Bond本想张嘴反驳，但是看到Q气的鼓鼓的脸颊他赶紧闭上嘴。  
“就是这样。现在，做个好男孩，帮我爬上去。”Q被自己的俏皮话逗笑了，他艰难地爬起来骑上Bond。  
明智地保持着沉默，James只是紧紧抓住Q的臀部，慢慢地引导着他。  
*  
“噢……对，就这样，我要到了……操……你的老二简直就是完美——啊…”  
*  
“你好了没？我想尿尿。”  
“操你的，你就不能把你下面夹紧然后闭上嘴别说话？听你一个劲说个没完真的很——”Q的屁股猛的一夹，“Oh fuckkkk yessss——”  
*  
Bond从高潮中回过神来，感觉他下腹部被一种温暖的液体淋的到处都是。  
“别告诉我你在我身上尿了……”  
“我告诉过你我想尿……”Q有点尴尬，“我骑着你上下动的时候你儿子也在我的膀胱上颠个不停——”  
“算了，没事。就……来吧，一起去洗澡。”  
*  
“早安。”第二天Q迷迷糊糊地踱进他的部门，他依旧还很渴睡，浑身酸痛。而且又一次，醒来身旁空荡荡的，在差不多刚日出的时候那特工就吻了他然后离开了，Q到现在还不知道外头到底发生了什么。  
“长官，009来提那台DB10了，他在楼上等着。”他的一个部员告诉他。  
“噢，好，当然可以。”他接着朝办公室走，顺路去车库看一下。  
DB10不在。一个巨大的泰迪熊玩具坐在那儿，跟Q大眼瞪小眼。  
“操你妈的天杀的邦德！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的超级喜欢在床上叨叨个不停的小Q！好可爱啊！


End file.
